Minecraft OC- Shadow
by Nicoletta Il Piccolo Angelo
Summary: Just a minecraft character i made :) It's my first fic so enjoy REQUESTED STORY
1. Shadow

**A/N: Sorry, this is my first Minecraft OC and fanfiction**

Shadow

Gender: Female

Age: 14 and a half

Species: Human, sometimes confused to an Ender Girl

Eye Color: Dark, black, and has swirling clouds of gray in them, turns purple when angered

Hair: Half way to waist, black, silky, sometimes covers eyes (but she can still see), held up by dark purple headband

Skin Tone: pale but can still blend into shadows completely

Clothes: Black hoodie with gray angel wing design in back, black, ripped jeans, black sneakers, sometimes black combat boots, dark purple headband, black t shirt with black gray skull, Also has an Ender Girl Outfit (used to blend into Ender Crowds)

Personality: Shy but can be stubborn and brave, sticking out for friends and family, helping people, friendly, but if someone hurts or messes with her friends or family, she can turn even a creeper into a pile of ashes, a little anti social

Weapons: Mind games, and arrows (used like a dagger, stabbing people), and strings to choke things to death (or other string needed things)

Skills: Tricks, mind manipulation, twisting minds, lying, stealthy (especially in the dark or at night), can see in the dark, can hide in shadows or dark areas

Dislikes: Any kind of zombies, spiders, teasing, being too social

Likes: Wolves and crafting thing that trick people; like trapdoors, and likes eating pumpkin pies

**A/N: Was it bad? Thanks for reading! comment or review below if you have any other OCs, ideas, or things to say. In the meantime have some pie :3**

**If you wanted to see the Ender Girl Outift, visit my profile or look at the picture for the story :)**


	2. Risking a life for a wolf's

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got so much homework and was caught up, also i had writers block. I do accept OCs, so go ahead and post me some, down in the review box, since people are asking :D well this fic was supposed to be an OC fic but I guess I can make it into a real fanfiction, not only a character board. thanks for the ideas and here's the story:**

* * *

_**Shadow's POV**_

Jumping behind a tree, Shadow put on her Ender Girl hoodie. She was dressed in her Ender Girl Outfit, she made herself. The outfit was a dark purple skirt, rising above her knees, an oversized, dark, purple hoodie (that was zipped up) with an Enderman's face on the top, black, knee high socks, black, flapped hi tops with the top flap down, and a black t-shirt inside the hoodie.

Tucking her hair inside her hoodie, Shadow quietly creeped behind the horde of Enderman and moved her way into the middle, where she thought they set the wolf they found in the woods. Shadow remembered that she was walking through the woods in her Ender Girl Outfit to hide from Enderman troubles and heard a strangled yelp nearby. Trying to figure out what made such a noise, Shadow hid under the shade of the cubic trees and watched as an Enderman, dragged a tied up wolf towards a small clearing, filled with other Enderman. Filled with horror, she followed the Enderman into the clearing she was in now, hiding in the shadows of nearby objects, to keep from being seen for a awhile. It was insane to try to risk her life to save a mere wolf who could easily kill her, but Shadow had a reason to go through all this trouble, the wolves saved her, now it's her time to save them. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the day her life changed forever.

**_Flashback_**

_People called her strange, cursed, and a bad omen, when she was small. Her house had burnt down and her parents along with it. Shunned for such a calamity to happen to a person in there village, since there was peace for over one hundred years, Shadow was kicked out of the village for being a cursed child, thinking that that would help keep peace in the village. _

_ Wandering alone in the wild with nothing but her pack made from wood and leaves, she was going to either starve to death or fall into a trench somewhere. Sorting out her pack, she pulled out her flashlight, a pie, some water, a sharp stick, and her black hoodie. Shadow pulled her hoodie over her head and packed everything back in except for a flashlight and a slice of pie. Wolfing down her pie, she walked through the maze of branches and leaves until she heard a loud growling. Looking around, Shadow didn't see anything except a pair of red lights, no, red, beady eyes. Screaming, she ran as fast as she could and headed into a dead end, but saw a dark shadow and rolled under it, hiding from a confused wolf, scampering away._

_ Realizing she accidentally stepped into wolf territory, she quietly backed away from the shadow and smiled as an idea came to her, she could use this to her advantage, hiding queitly in shadows, wearing dark clothes to blend in, and confuse her opponents. Then she rushed off to the opposite direction the wolf went, hurrying through the trees and bushes till night came and she had to set up camp. It wasn't much, just a blaket, a mattress of leaves, and a rock pillow. Struggling to stay awake, after making a decent fire with the tree branches around her, Shadow's eyes drooped and sleep finally claimed her, making her tense muscles relax, and she closed her eyes...then a loud explosion echoed through the forest, smoke filling the air, and screams of terror piercing the night._

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooh! Cliffhanger! What will happen to Shadow, what was that explosion? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for such a weird chapter and taking so long. Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas or OCs, just comment below or review, in the meantime I will be sending you cookies :)**


	3. ImportantStuff

**SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE...I have MAJOR writer's block and I went all crazy and screaming stuff like, "WHAT IF THE PEOPLE READING MY STORY GET MAD!?" "WHAT IF THEY HATE ME" "WHAT IF I DONT GET TO FINISH MY STORY BECAUSE I DIED BUT I CANT TELL THEM THAT SO THEY COME LOOKING FOR ME TO FIND A DEAD BODY AND THEY USE THAT BODY TO BURN IN THEYRE SACRIFICES!?" Noooo I am not overreacting...this is really what I was thinking though...so yea...**

**Well, thanks for reading I might be able to get to the story if I stop moping over some characters who died...or having feels..."MOTHER I KNOW YOU THINK THEY ARE FICTIONAL, BUT TO ME THEY ARE REAL AND I LOVE THEM MOTHER!" ...pretty much..so thanks! For understanding or if you aren't...I. Don't. Care! (⌒▽⌒) **

**-Dark Angel of the Underworld **


End file.
